There is an increasing need to communicate confidential information over the airwaves and telephone lines. The need to secure data from unauthorized access is readily apparent. The use of telephones that communicate over telephone lines is generally considered more secure than cellular and wireless telephones because a court order or physical access to equipment is required to "tap" a telephone line. Wireless communications, on the other hand, can be intercepted with readily available commercial receivers.
Devices for securing cellular telephone calls are becoming readily available. These devices include cellular encryption and decryption devices that interface with a cellular telephone. However, no provisions are made to allow the security features of these devices to be used over the telephone lines.
Thus, what is needed are a method and apparatus that provides an interface between a security device for a cellular telephone, and a telephone line allowing for the use of the security features over the telephone line.